1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy self-propelled vehicle accessories and, more particularly, to a play service center with a lift ramp for a self-propelled vehicle.
2. Background Art
Various make-believe activities centering around toy vehicles, including maintenance of the vehicles, have long provided entertaining and educational pastimes for children. Prior art toys have included garage or service center sets in which a ramp or rack is provided for raising the vehicle off of the ground in a simulation of the service and lubrication ramps used by gas stations, garages and other real life vehicle service centers. Commonly, such prior art playsets use a lever to manually cam the ramp and vehicle to the raised position. While it would be desirable to have an accessory with an automatic or powered lift for the ramp as well as some powered equipment to utilize in the play maintenance of the vehicle, it would also be desirable to avoid an additional power source for such an accessory.